Declarations and Responses
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Tony says those three special words. Oneshot


**Declarations and Responses**

Ziva didn't really know what to say. Tony was standing in front of her. His face open and conveying emotions that ranged from hope to fear. But most importantly there was love expressed on his adorable wide eyed stare. Ziva's heart was hammering in her chest, she could feel her pulse thump in her veins, her heart beating madly against her ribs. In her ears she could hear her blood rush and her quick shallow breaths. Her face must have slipped because Tony stepped forward, worry clouding his face.

"Ziva? Are you alright?" He frowned. Ziva nodded and let out a little laugh, partly from shock and disbelief.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked next, his voice was quiet and small. Scared of her rebuke but to Ziva her silence was answer enough. He had finally came out and said it. Expressed what they had been feeling for so long, the unspoken agreement, the unsaid announcements of feelings and questions of the relationship they shared. They had been through so much together and things had been experienced that could not be forgotten. And after their time in Paris the dam had been broken and they would occasionally fall into bed together and have hot, passionate make out sessions in the elevator and the bathroom like a pair of crazed teenagers. His toothbrush sat permanently in her bathroom and she knew that neither of them had looked at anyone else in the months that she had returned home. She had taken it as a given that they were sort of together in that weird way that could only work in the world of Tony and Ziva. Slowly she was beginning to fully realise the strength of her feelings towards Tony, but never in a million years did she expect him to land on her doorstep and profess to her all of his inner thoughts. She never thought anyone would be able to love her, not truly. She had had many boyfriends and suitors in the past but never had she thought that she would be able to completely forget the laws of Mossad and the mind set that came with it. She wasn't made for love, or marriage, or family. She had turned into a person with no attachments, so she would be able to complete her missions without any distractions. But America, and NCIS had changed her. Tony had changed her.

She took another deep breath as she relived the previous few moments. Tony's frown deepened and she let out another breathless laugh as her heart stuttered again as she remembered his words. Behind him, the front door was still open and the cool night air blew past them and into her apartment.

"Ziva." Tony said again, taking another step so he was fully in the apartment this time. She blinked and his worry had still not disappeared.

"Yes." She answered him and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. At least she wasn't in a state of catatonic shock. "Do you want to come in?"

Tony stared at her in disbelief. The comment was so off hand he wondered if he had spoken the words he was determined to say tonight. He had sat in his car in front of her house for a long drawn out ten minutes as he built up the courage before deciding that it had to be said, whether she wanted to hear him or not. Now however, as he stood just within the door frame, staring at Ziva who looked like a goddess just in a ratty t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts, he wasn't so sure. She reached past him and shut the front door. Both of them shivered as her skin brushed past his and shocks flew through them.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, her back to him as she walked towards the kitchen. Tony's heart sank, he wasn't going to hear her reciprocate his feelings. He opened his mouth to answer her, but no words would come out so it just hung open as he started to follow her. She stopped suddenly in the doorway and spun around. Tony walked right into her but she just curled herself around him. Her arms wrapping around him and she stood on her tip toes to bury her head into his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He let his nose bury in her hair.

He felt her take a deep breath and finally she responded to his declaration. "I love you too."


End file.
